young yakuza
by kidjokester123
Summary: konoha high school is full of thugs and gang bangers fighting for control the two largest are the masako and the akatsuki the masako fight not only for their school and territory but for their city
1. Chapter 1

**It's me again but this time with a naruto fic I hope you guys like it, so this is some info on it it's going to be delinquent/gang fanfic .**

**These are some members of both gang .**

The masako

Naruto uzumaki : president 17

Nizo aizen : head interrogator 17

Kiba inuzuka : head enforcer 17

Shikamaru nara : lieutenant 17

rock lee : trainer : lieutenant 17

Choji akimichi : artillery expert 17

Neji hyuga :politician 18

Shino aburame : surveillance expert

Sai : tattoo artist

Gaara : officer

Taka / aktsukis

Sasuke uchiha : president/ lieutenant17

Suigetsu hozuki : general/ officer 18

Jugo : enforcer 17

Karin : medic 18

Obito uchiha : leader 30

Deidara : demolition expert 19

Hidan : lieutenant 22

Kisame hoshigaki : head interrogator 32

Kakuzu : money manager 32

Sasori : weapon expert 35

Itachi uchiha : lieutenant : 21

Zetsu : assassin 33

(yahiko ,nagato , and konan quit the akakatsuki before this point.

Well that's the members of each they all basically look the same minus no ninja clothes .

**Well that it until I think up a real chapter I'm out kid jokester ****out one love. No flames plz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys it's me and this is a legit chapter I don't own - ,**

Summary: Konoha high has recently become a unisex school formally

A all boys school once known for it's academics and athletics , but now it's now known for delinquents, gangs, and vicious fights they're sister school was condemned

And now many of the girls have been transferred to konoha high .

Chapter 1

As the group of girls walked into the school gates they saw gang sighs every where ,

There were groups of teens fighting, smoking ,and doing graffiti , but they all stopped what they were doing and they boys looked at them with lustful and lecherous eyes,

The girls hurried into the school building , after they felt safe enough they meet their friends and broke off into groups, Temari, Hinata , Sakura ,Ino , and Tenten , were killing time before home room, they were exploring they're new school , Hinata talking and laughing she wasn't paying attention and bumped into a large young man, forcing him to drop his cigar.

The massive male turned around glaring at Hinata , she picked herself up and slightly bowed, " I'm sorry I didn't see you" Hinata said as gracefully as possible ,

"Then maybe you should watch where your going", the young man said with malice in his voice.

Hinata's friends gathered around her as the large teen spat more insult at here,

"hey ! She said she was sorry, cut her some slake ", said a very pissed Sakura.

Before the man could answer a blonde teen wearing a black trench coat stood between Hinata and him.

"Do we have a problem here ", the blonde said as he cracked his knuckles .

"This doesn't involve uzumaki " the teen said,

"Actually since it's my girlfriend sobbing at your feet it dose so give me a good reason why I shouldn't beat the crap out of you kanji .

Kenji smirked and said " Well besides your little pep squad behind you we out number you" , Naruto whistle and two other teens came from around the corner behind Naruto , one of the boys had short spiky brown hair , sharp canines , and red tattoos down his face, the other was dark skinned with long spiky black hair with bangs framing his face "You may out number us but we out class you" Naruto said as his boys got ready for the attack.

" Think cause these punks are scared of you seriously think I am , your sadly mistaken, ain't that right guys, guys" , Kenji turned around and his entire crew was bloodied and beaten Kiba and Nizo were sitting on top of the unconscious corpses of his crew.

" I assume you were talking to these guys ", Nizo said as he exhaled the smoke in his lungs . Kenji was surprised that these guys could dispatch crew so quickly and effortlessly , Kenji felt someone tapping his shoulder he turned around and was greeted by a fist Kenji was sent crashing to the ground , Naruto walked over to Kenji and put his foot on Kenji's chest and said " If I catch your around my girl or my friends I'll put you in the ground , oh and welcome back"

Naruto walked over to Hinata and embraced her in a hug " Sorry your first day started off like this Hinata , but don't worry stick with us and these punks wont even look in your direction .

The bell rang and every body went their own way and agreed meet at lunch .

Hinata was now on her own her home room was not with any of her friends , Hinata sunk into her chair as the boys in her class looked at her like a sheep among wolves , she felt a hand she turned around to see a red headed girl smiling at her," Don't worry with most of these guys there bark is worst then their bite, I'm Karin " Hinata ,smiled at the girl and said "Hinata" the two girls talked all through home room and I few other classes

It was lunch Hinata had offered Karin to join her but she declined saying she had to find some one and she would talk to her later, Hinata was walking and saw Kiba talking to Sakura by the stair case, " Hey guys , where is everyone" Hinata asked,

Kiba gestured up the stairs and looped his arm around Sakura and Hinata walked up the steps .

When Hinata opened the door to the roof it was like middle school again all her male friends , after they finished catching up they ditched as most students did as they walked

They encountered another group " Hello dobe" , said a young man with black eyes .

"What do you want teme " Naruto said gritting his teeth .

" Oh come one Naruto is that anyway to talk to a old friend", Sasuke said jeering at Naruto.

" You are no friend of mine , traitor " Naruto said with malice in his voice.

" Call me what you want Uzumaki but I'm here to make a deal, Sasuke said with slight grin.

" What kind of deal ?

" You give up your existing territory to us and join us and you and your crew get to live .

Naruto cleared his throat and said, " Fuck you , fuck your gang . And you can shove your deal up your ass".

Sasuke and the Masako was baffled , Naruto and the Masako started to walk passed ,

" Your going regret this Naruto "Sasuke said with anger in his voice.

" Hollow threats Uchiha ", Hollow threats", Naruto said as he got into his car.

**( Takatsuki hide out)**

Sasuke was kneeling in front of uncle "Uncle Obito " Naruto turned down our plan " Sasuke said weakly .

Obito sat upright in his chair and said , " Sasuke do not worry about Uzumaki" , "I have a plan for him and his little gang" , I run this city it's mine to do with as I please " You just worry about taking the school and I'll work on the rest of the city " Obito said as he looked out outside his window.

"Hai uncle " **Sasuke** said.

**Well that's the first chapter hope you like it may be a little ooc but I hope you enjoyed it , no flamez plz r&r , ps thanks shay14**


End file.
